The Old World
by Mrs.J Salvatore
Summary: Wanderer and Melanie are human siblings living in a world dominated by souls. Until they get kidnapped by Jared Howe and Ian O'Shea, they believe that they are souls too. When the remaining humans decide to take their world back, will Wanderer and Melanie fight alongside their soul parents or against them with their new loves?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N: Hey guys! I got the idea for this fanfic from one of the most interesting scenes in the book which unfortunately they didn't put in the movie. The movie wasn't as a good as the book but it was still great! I loved the cast! For those who haven't read the book, their's a scene about two thirds into the novel where Wanda, Jared, Ian and Kyle are staying in a hotel after a raid. They're looking out of the window at a family. The parents were souls but the children were human.**

Wanda is human in this fanfic, she's also Melanie's sister. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer! 

I, Wanderer and my older sister Melanie have spent our entire lives living in harmony with our parents and the rest of the souls in our small town in Phoenix. We've always been slightly different than everyone else. We don't have perfect posture; our eyes don't have the same silver glow as the other souls. But we are souls; at least that's what we grew up being told by our parents. That's what we believed, until we were kidnapped.

The rays of sunlight passing through my window landed directly onto my closed eyelids, forcing me to wake up earlier than I anticipated. Still quite sleepy, I shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mother, Knits Fire, was already dressed in a crisp white suit and eating breakfast alone. She turned towards me and smiled lovingly, "Good morning Wanderer, are you joining me for breakfast?" I reflected her caring smile and nodded. For as long as I could remember I wanted to be like my mother. She was so elegant. And her eyes, oh her eyes, they're the cause of envy from myself and Melanie. The bright green of her eyes was almost over-shadowed by the silver ring circled around her pupil that shone every minute of every hour of every day. I longed to have the same metallic shine that the rest of the souls possessed.

"Are you and Father working at the university today?" I asked as I took a bite of one of my mother's strawberries. She smiled at me with laughing eyes, the palm of her hand rested on my cheek. "Yes, my dear. Your Father has already left, his class needs him more than we do" Her attention turned away from me and to the clock, a smile still on her face. "I must be going," She brushed a loose strand of blonde hair out of her eyes and behind her ear before leaving me alone in our home. Quietly, I sighed to myself. I was never comfortable being alone, Melanie was always usually around when our parents weren't, which was rare. Even though they both had very hectic jobs, they always made time for us. We always felt loved.

Even when my family wasn't around, our neighbours and other souls who lived close by would be eager to spend time with Melanie and I. We have always been the only children in our neighbourhood, even though I'm now eighteen and Melanie has just celebrated her twentieth birthday. I used to find it strange when our neighbours called us "little miracles". Once, I asked my Father what they meant. _He laughed softly before kneeling down so he could look me in the eye "It means that you're special, you're loved here, by everyone."_ While munching on my cereal, I notice an old photo of my family and me on the fridge. We are at the park. My mother is holding me in her arms; I must be only a year old, while my father pushes Melanie on the swing. We look so happy. A quiet, yet distinctive banging noise came from the other room, pulling me out of my own thoughts. Assuming it was Melanie, I carry on finishing my breakfast. In many ways, Melanie is different to the rest of us. She is more angry or passionate as my mother calls it and less patient than the rest of our family. And the rest of our neighbourhood. She is also clumsier so it wasn't hard to believe that she was the one that caused the clatter. That was until a large, manly hand covered my mouth. I tried to scream but I couldn't, any sound my small body was creating was being blocked. Turning me to face him, the man used his free hand to spin my torso around. Aggressively, he pinned me against the kitchen wall, his other hand still glued onto my mouth. His face was creased with anger, I could see his free hand clench into a fist out of the corner of my eye. Instinctively, my eyes widened out of horror before I tried to curl myself into the wall for protection. Anger and hostility wasn't emotions I was used to. Strangely, all the fury seemed to wash away from his face, he dropped his hands and stared at me in astonishment.  
"You...you're human..." The man mumbled slowly_. Human?_ "Jared, come in here." A taller, darker haired man came out from the pantry, his mouth stuffed with pop tarts. Jared immediately looked furious at the sight in front of him. "What the hell, Ian?! I thought you said this place was empty. I would never have agreed to breaking into this house if I knew there were still parasites here" _Parasites? What was he talking about?_  
I glanced at Ian, studying his reaction. He still looked shocked but I still didn't know why. "Will you shut up Howe and let me speak? She isn't one of them, she's one of us" _One of them?_  
The darker haired man, Jared, looked at me intently, as if he was waiting for me to say something. "She's human?" Ian nodded. Both men stood in front of me now, watching me. I stayed backed up against the wall, too afraid to make a movement.

"What's your name?" the blonder, softer looking man named Ian asked me. "Wanderer" I mumbled quietly. The two men glanced at each other; they looked as if they were speaking to each other without actually having to say anything out loud.  
"Strange name for a human" Jared stated firmly, the tenseness in his posture had returned. Ian took a step closer to me; he brushed my hair away from my neck and tilted my head so he could see my neck. He ran his fingers across my neck as if he was checking for something. His touch made me shiver nervously.  
"Wanderer, you are human, right?" Both sets of eyes were glued on me as they waited for my response.  
"What is a Human?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: This chapter is a little slow, bare with me! I hope you guys still like it anyway. Thank you for the reviews! I've read them and I've tried to include some of the ideas you suggested! Enjoy!**

Both Ian and Jared stared at me, confused. Jared marched over to me and grabbed my face, tiling my head up forcefully so he can study my eyes. If I was strong like Melanie, I'd push him away. My hands were trembling too much to help me defend myself. Jared turned to Ian, "How can she be human when she doesn't even know what a human is?" He sounded disgusted, as if he was appalled at my lack of knowledge.  
Ian shrugged "I don't know. But she's one of us. We have to take her with us." _Take me?_ My whole body trembled with fear just as I heard a strong, firm voice coming from behind Ian and Jared.  
"Get away from my sister!"

**Melanie's P.O.V **

_What is Wanderer doing?_ I roll my eyes and drag myself out of bed.  
_It's only 8:30am, if she has to be awake so early, does she have to be so noisy?_ The further down the stairs I get, the more voices I hear. My whole body tenses up as I hear an unrecognisable male voice saying Wanderers name. _Who is he?_ I peer around the corner and into the kitchen; Wanderer is surrounded by two tall, muscular men. My fists clench as a sudden panic for my little sister spreads through my body. Carefully, I sneak into the kitchen, taking soft steps to avoid making any sound. The two guys were too fascinated with Wanderer to notice me tip-toeing around behind them. I look around for a possible weapon, the only things my hands could find was my Mothers rolling pin. I've never been taught how to fight but I would fight anyways, for my sister. "I don't know. But she's one of us. We have to take her with us" The blonder man said. _What? Take her? No way in hell!_

"Get away from my sister!"

The two men spun around instantly, horrified looks spread across their faces. The taller, darker haired man darted over to the blonder guy and pushed him aggressively.  
"I told you this was a bad idea! Now we've got two of them to deal with" He shakes his head in anger. Still firmly holding the rolling pin, I pushed past them to get to my sister. She practically pounces on me, wrapping her arms around me so she can hug me tightly. "Are you okay?" I whisper, hugging Wanderer back. I can feel her nodding. I pull away slightly so I can look her in the eyes.  
"Wanderer, who are these people?"

**Wanderers P.O.V **

"I don't know" I can hear my voice shaking nervously; I peer over Melanie's head. Jared and Ian are staring at us in fascination. Melanie takes my hand in hers as she turns to face them.  
"Who are you and what are you doing in our home?" Melanie says in a no-nonsense manor, everything about her was firm, even the way she was standing. She always has been the stronger one. Ian takes a step closer to us, causing Melanie to raise the hand holding a rolling pin.  
"This one is definitely human." Jared chuckles quietly which seems to anger Melanie. Ian seems to smirk crookedly. "I'm Ian, this is Jared. We're human, just like you." Melanie raises an eyebrow.  
"What are you talking about?" Melanie seems to be just as confused as I am about the term 'human'.  
"Maybe we should sit down" Jared rolls his eyes at Ian. "Are you crazy? The others could be back any minute." _Are they talking about my parents?  
_"They'll be gone all day" I mutter quietly, still hiding behind Melanie, who shoots a glare at me. "Oh" Jared says before he starts shuffling around. Confused, I glance at Melanie who doesn't seem to know what's happening either.  
"Cool TV!" Jared exclaims before striding into the lounge and throwing himself on the couch, Ian follows him in the same care-free manor. Melanie's grip on my hand tightens as she drags me into the lounge. She raises her voice, "What the hell are you doing?" She turns to me, "Do you know what's happening?" I shake my head. _I wish I did. _  
"I don't know what you've been told but you're human, you both are." Jared states emotionlessly as he heads to the fire place and picks up a family photo. He shakes his head in disgust.  
"Have you got a problem with my family?" Melanie confronts him; anger turned her face into her shade of red I had never seen before.  
"This isn't your family! These people, these parasites who claim to be your parents are nothing more than body snatchers!" Jared screams at Melanie, his anger matching hers. "Me, you, your sister, Ian, we are all human! This whole world used to be human until they came! They came and they took our world from us! One body at a time!" Ian's hand grazes against my arm in attempt to comfort me; _do I really look that weak? _I should pull away from him but I don't.

"There aren't many of us left, which is why we have to hide. And you're coming too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: **** Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! It's so great to see that you guys like where I'm taking this story! I'm going to try and update every other day (I apologise if I sometimes take a little longer) Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

Before that moment, I'd never seen Melanie cry. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she shook her head in despair, "No, No. You're crazy!"  
Jared sighed heavily; he ran his fingers through his brown short hair. He seemed to be mad at himself, _so he should be. _I turned to the gentler man, Ian whose eyes were just like mine. There was no silver ring around his or Jared's eyes. _Could it be true? Could we be like them?  
_"I know, it's hard to believe but look..." Jared gently pulls on his eyelid, widening his eye. "…It's just me up in here" He taps his forehead using one of his fingers. Confused, I look at Ian for further explanation.  
"When the parasites –"He stops himself, taking a moment before rephrasing "When the aliens take over a body, they take over the persons memories. They steal all their memories, their emotions, the person is practically dead." Melanie who surprisingly had been silent and calm in the corner of the room perked up, "So, what you're saying is that my real parents have been killed by the aliens that are pretending to be my parents?"

"Pretty much" Ian glared angrily at Jared for his insensitive comment. Melanie seemed to crumble; she fell to the ground and began to cry. My legs shake as I made my way over to my older sister; I kneel down and wrap my arms around her. "They're lying, they have to be" My attempt to comfort her has the opposite effect, Melanie's head shoots up, anger written all over her face.

"We always knew we were different, Wanderer. Now we know why. We aren't one of them." Melanie shakes her head angrily. "Our parents are dead." The way she sounded disgusted made a pit of anger grow inside my stomach.  
"They raised us, Melanie. They are our parents whether they are like us or not" I back away from her, what I really wanted to do was run up to my room and hide but I doubt Jared would let that happen. He had his arms folded as he watches us, his eyebrows creased in frustration. "They stole your parents from you and your defending them" Jared practically roared at me, Ian put his hand on Jared's chest and pulls him away. _Why does he keep protecting me? _

"They didn't steal my parents" I mumbled in between quiet sobs, "they are my parents!" Melanie scoffs behind me. "No they are not!" She pushes past me and storms up the stairs; the two boys look at each other as if they were asking each other what they should do. They both follow her, leaving me alone in the lounge. I take the family photo from the fire place in my hands and exam it, a single tear falls from my cheek and lands on my father's blissfully happy face.

Melanie's P.O.V 

I dig through the junk in my closet until I find my duffle bag buried at the bottom of my things. I can hear the two buffoons storming upstairs as I begin to pack. Not really paying attention, I throw anything I can get my hands on in. _How can this be happening?_ A knock on my bedroom door pulls me out of my thoughts, I roll my eyes. "What?"_  
_The darker haired guy casually takes a seat on my bed which causes me to raise an eyebrow, "Are you comfortable?" He nods, a slight smirk growing on his face. "What are you doing?"  
"Packing, Wanderer and I are coming with you"  
A deeper, manlier voice came from behind me, "I don't think Wanderer will be too happy about that."  
Turning around, I scowl at the blonde man "She isn't your little sister, she's mine and I know what's best for her" He puts his hands up in the air in self-defence which makes the other man chuckle. The blond man holds out his hand for me to shake, "The name's Ian, and from now on, I'll mind my own business" I try to resist laughing as I shake his hand. "Thank you, I'm Melanie."

Both of the guys help me finish packing my things while we talked. Jared, the darker haired man introduced himself. He and his brother Jamie were all alone, barely surviving when they found Jeb. Jeb is apparently the leader of the hidden coven of humans. Working and talking was a good distraction, if I was to begin thinking about what I'd learned in the excruciating hour I had been awake, I would go mad. _Wanderer must be heartbroken_, I sigh out loud which causes both of the boys to stare at me. "Are you okay?" Jared takes a step closer to me, I nod. "Let's go, my sister might need a little convincing" I throw my bag over my shoulder and make my way down the stairs and into the living room. Wanderer was crying into a picture frame.  
I threw the bags onto the floor. "We should go, Mom-" I shake my head. "Knits Fire sometimes comes home for lunch." A look of panic spreads over both Ian and Jared's face. "We need to go, now" Jared stated firmly.

Wanderer stood up straight, her arms folded stubbornly, "No!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A/N:**** Thank you for all the reviews! I've took some of your ideas and incorporated them into this chapter, I hope you like it! Please keep reviewing, I read them all! Enjoy! (In case you're wondering why i've uploading a new chapter today when i only updated this fic yesterday, well this chapter was written on my phone in the emergency room! I'm okay, by the way. Just a torn ligament in my ankle, not that you guys even want to know, aha.) **

Melanie's face dropped, "What do you mean, No?"

"I'm staying here, with our family" I emphasised the word 'our' which had no effect on a seemingly heartless Melanie. _Is she really going to go with these strangers?_ She flung the bags over her shoulders_. Apparently, yes_.

"Fine, stay here with the aliens who murdered our parents" She turned to face Ian and Jared who were looking awkwardly around the room, trying to avoid getting involved in our row. "I'll be outside, take whatever supplies we'll need" Without any heartfelt goodbye, or any goodbye at all, Melanie was gone. I sighed heavily; _don't cry in front of them, not again_. Ian took Melanie's orders and headed back in the kitchen while Jared just stood there, watching me. His eyes seemed to study me intensely. "I don't understand you" His comment made me burst into a fit of giggles. "You break into my house, tell me the world had been invaded by aliens and I'm the strange one?" Jared seemed to grow angrier as I was unable to control my laughter. Ian returned with a bag full of things, "Let's go"

Jared nodded before turning to me; his speed takes me by surprise. I squeal out of shock as Jared picks me up and flings me over his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?" Ian barked at Jared, standing in front of us. "I'm not risking exposure. If she wants to sulk, fine! But she can sulk in the caves with the rest of her kind!" Jared pushed past Ian and made his way out of the back door. I shot Ian a pleading look but all he did was shrug. He stormed across the lawn, my whole body shook as he slammed his foot down with every step. Our neighbour, Petal Breeze was out in her garden. _Thank god!_

Jared seemed to read my mind, "Don't even think about it!" he mumbled harshly underneath his breath. She peaked her head over the fence separating both our gardens, I was suddenly very aware of the silver ring circling her pupil. "Is everything okay, Wanderer?"

Ian answered for me. "Everything is fine, we're just playing a game" I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous excuse. "She won't believe that, she'll tell my parents I've been kidnapped."

Jared chuckled, "Souls are stupid creatures, they believe everything." I took his insult personally. _But you're not a soul_ the small part of me that's similar to Melanie screamed. Maybe I'm not, but I wish I was. They may be a different species, but they are kind, they can be trusted. I heard my sister before I saw her. "What's going on?" _She almost sounds like she cares._

"If we leave her, you'll regret it, trust me." Jared drops me onto the floor, as if I was a rag doll. He opens the car door, "Ladies first" Melanie hops in the back without a second thought, _is she crazy?_ I considered running in the other direction but I knew I couldn't out run Jared or Ian. I slid in the back next to Melanie.  
"Thank you" She mumbled, so quietly I could barely hear her.  
"I hate this" Tears welled up in my eyes. Melanie reached over and took my hand in hers.  
"So do I. But we can't stay with those monsters anymore" Her harsh words made me pull away from her comforting touch immediately causing Melanie to sigh. Jared put the key in the exhaust and revved the engine, "Road trip" He cheered, causing Ian to laugh. Jared quickly drove north, away from our home and life as we knew it. I closed my eyes and thought about the last time we were all together, as a family.

_Melanie and Father had just gotten home; they had been playing tennis all day. They came home smelling of sweat and playfully bickering over who won the final match. Mother and I decided we'd rather have a duvet day, neither of us have ever been a fan of sport. Father came in and threw himself on the couch in between us, causing Melanie and I to giggle. My mother pretending to be disgusted was obviously fighting a smirk herself. We all lay together on the couch, as a family. Melanie had a wide gleaming smile all over her face. My father planted a kiss on Melanie's forehead. She was happy, we all were. _

I turned my head to face my sister. Once, we were as close as sisters could be. She was my sister, my best friend and my role model. But I obviously don't know her as well as I thought I did. Who would turn on their own parents? Who is this girl sitting opposite me with tears streaming down her face? Where is my sister?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A/N:****I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I really hope you love it too! I just want to say thank you to all of you that have supported my fanfic! I'm thoroughly surprised! I love reading reviews so keep them coming! much love, enjoy!**

**Ian's P.O.V**

The car journey was long and haunted my awkward silences. Neither Wanderer nor Melanie spoke to each other or Jared and I the whole way. They were so distant, but who could blame them? I remember when I found out about the invasion.

_My always tense dad seemed to have been getting more stressed over the past few weeks; my mom had turned to into a completely different person. Instead of having a martini for breakfast, she made us pancakes. Instead of spending quality time with a bottle of gin, she was spending time with us. Instead of spending our money for food on booze, she cooked for us every night. For the first time ever, we were a family. It was the first day in May when my dad sat my brother Kyle, my sister Jodie and myself down and warned us.  
"There's something coming" he fretted. "Something we're not ready for. We can't fight them and we can't stop them. You have to run." And within the hour, he had kicked us out. All we had were the clothes we were wearing and each other. We were just three young kids with nowhere to go and no clue as to what was going on. It was only inevitable that one of us would be taken. _

I couldn't imagine what it would be like for them. They woke up this morning thinking that their whole life had been ordinary, but it had been a lie. They had been living with aliens. I wonder if they'll prefer living with their own kind.

**Wanderer's P.O.V**

All I could see was desert, all I could feel was tension. Ian tried to tell a joke a few times but it never melted the ice between my sister and I. The further away from my home, from my parents that we got, the more nervous I became. _Why did they have to take us? Would they have taken us if Melanie hadn't have volunteered to go willingly?_ I knew I was being childish by blaming my sister but my whole world was falling apart, aren't I allowed to be a little childish? Maybe if she had just kept quiet, we would still be at home. With our parents, the aliens. Maybe there is a logical explanation. _What's logical about aliens?_ The Melanie-like voice inside my head sneered. I guess it's true, my biological parents are dead. The people who raised me aren't even human. My whole life has been a lie. A single tear trickled down my cheek. With that one tear, I lost control. Floods of uncontrollable sobs exploded from me. Jared and Ian shared an awkward glance. Melanie unbuckled her seatbelt and shuffled over to me, she put her arms around me and pulled me into her chest, hugging me tightly exactly the way she used to when I was younger and I used to fall over at the park and hurt myself. I wish all I had to cry about was a scraped knee. Being oblivious is so much easier. All these questions were floating around inside my head and the only people who could answer them were now miles away. I forgot about the anger I had towards my sister and just collapsed into her arms. She slowly swayed me back and forth just the way our mother would, our adoptive alien mother, until Jared parked in front of a motel.  
"We're staying here tonight, less chance of being caught if were well rested an alert." Both Ian and Jared slipped on a pair of sunglasses before passing us back a pair each. "Never take these off in public, if anyone finds out were human, we're screwed." Melanie raised an eyebrow.  
"But we never had to wear these before, people don't treat us any differently." Ian shook his head and Jared just stared at her like she was an idiot.  
"That was in your strange little town, we don't know how you've stayed human this long but just being cute isn't going to work here. If they find out you're not one of them, we will be captured. Got it?"  
"Got it" Melanie took the glasses, seeming to completely ignore the 'cute' comment. I tried to picture Melanie and Jared together. They're both stubborn, they both like getting their own way; they both get angry quite easily. They're the perfect match. I copied Melanie and followed the guys out of the car and into the motel lobby. Jared and Ian seemed to completely transform, they walked straighter, and they talked softer. _Were they trying to be like them? _I tried to copy them until I realised I was a lot like one of the aliens. I had good posture, I spoke fluently, how is it that I'm just like them but I'm not one of them? Melanie seemed to have the same baffled expression on her face; _I wonder what she's thinking about? _

The boys collect our room key and we make our way up to our room. We all seemed to relax as soon as we got into the safety of our own room, Melanie locked the door immediately. _So maybe we weren't all relaxed. _The room was small but adequate; there was a tiny but clean bathroom and two double beds. One bed for Ian and Jared, another for Melanie and I. Melanie didn't seem to calm down like the rest of us did; she was constantly pacing and peeping through the curtain. I wasn't the only one who noticed, Jared was studying my sister intensely.  
"How can someone who grew up with these parasites be so afraid of them?" He laughed to himself, as if he was telling a joke except it was only he who found it funny.  
"Because I didn't know I was in danger before, I'm sorry if my need to stay alive is bothering you" She scoffed. Ian rolled his eyes at the light bickering going on between the two of them. "It's getting late, we should rest" _Finally, something Melanie and Jared both agreed on. _We all got into our beds and within minutes Jared was snoring. Lucky for them, everyone else had already gone to sleep.

Giving up, I shuffled out onto the tiny balcony. It was quite dark so I didn't have to worry about being seen. _Is this what my life is going to be like now? Always moving, always hiding who I am. I don't want that. _I sighed just as Ian slide open the door leading to the balcony.  
"Would you like company?" He asked, but before I could even answer, he was sitting down beside me on one of the most uncomfortable plastic chairs I've ever sat on. I faked a smile at him to let him know it was okay. Then he surprised me. Gently, he took my right hand in his. He looked into my eyes; his eyes were the first beautiful pair I had even seen that lacked a silver ring.  
"Wanderer, I couldn't pretend to know how you're feeling right now. I'm sorry this is happening to you. But I want you to know that I'm here for you, if you want to talk, or not talk whatever." He shrugged, laughing slightly.

Then I did something stupid, I leaned forward and pressed my soft lips against his.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Hey guys! I hope you're all okay! I really want to know what you think about this chapter, tell me what you liked or didn't like. I promise I wont cry! :p Did you like that there is three p.o.v or is it confusing? let me know! Enjoy!xoxo**

**Chapter Six**

_Oh god, what did I do? _Ian still had his eyes closed when I pulled away, looking back at him in shock. _Why did I do that? _"I…I..." I stuttered, my cheeks getting hotter and hotter as Ian still remained speechless. Ian's enchanting blue eyes flickered open, "Wanderer that was..." I cut him off before he was able to finish his sentence. "Stupid, I know. I think the shock of today and the lack of sleep is making me crazy. Can we please just forget this ever happened?" I mumbled senselessly. He almost seemed disappointed. Ian nodded his head, his eyes glued to the floor. "You should get some sleep; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Not knowing what to say to the kind man sitting in front of me, I crept back into the hotel room and slid into the bed Melanie and I were sharing. She was asleep and completely unaware of what an idiot her little sister is. The tip of my index finger slightly brushed across my lips, all I had to do was close my eyes and I could feel it again. The rush of excitement, the wanting, the spark. It couldn't have all been imaginary, _did he feel it too?_ I'm still unaware of what possessed me to do it. Back at home, I'd never had any interest in boys, neither had Melanie. Maybe the reason why is because we're human, maybe we only crave human touch. Or, maybe it's because Ian is so different from any other man I've ever known. Jared and Ian are both so forceful but Ian, Ian is kind. I can see a warmth in his eyes that is completely new to me. He genuinely seems happy. _But, how could he be if the aliens are as bad as Jared says they are?_ My train of thought was interrupted by Ian trying to sneak back into the room. My hand immediately shot away from my lips, I closed my eyes and prayed that he believed I was asleep. Which, he did. I lay perfectly still as Ian kneeled down beside my side of the bed. Gently, he brushed a loose strand of hair away from my face before placing a feather soft kiss on my cheek. He hovers by my side for a few minutes before finding his own bed. As soon as I knew it was safe, my eyes flew open. _What does this mean?_

**Ian's P.O.V**

When morning came, we all silently prepared for the day. Occasionally, I'd find myself thinking about Wanderer. I couldn't deny how I felt when she kissed me. Yes, I've been kissed before but definitely not like that. The sensation I felt when her lips touched mine made my heart stop. _It couldn't have been a mistake, could it? _The same question I kept asking myself kept me up all night. I had to talk to someone. While Wanderer and Melanie were finishing getting ready, Jared and I waited in the car. I could tell by the expression on his face while I was telling him what happened that he was going to tease me about it.  
"So she just kissed you, without any warning?" I nodded. "Wow" Jared chuckled. "That girl may be crazy but she's got balls" Strangely, I found myself becoming defensive. "Hey, she isn't crazy" Jared raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend your alien worshipping girlfriend" _And the mocking begins. _Wanderer and Melanie left the motel and began walking towards the car just before I could deny that Wanderer was my girlfriend.  
"Where are we going now?" Melanie asks as both girls slide into the car. "Home" Jared and I say at the same time.

**Melanie's P.O.V**

We kept driving for hours. All I could see out of my window was a dull dried up landscape. Nothing grew, nothing lived. It's hard to imagine people could live somewhere like this but as Jared said to me "desperate times call for desperate measures." The atmosphere was just as tense as yesterday even though Jared seemed blissfully unaware. Wanderer seemed more determined today that she was going to go home, every time I seemed even slightly enthusiastic about the caves she looks at me as if I had just shot a puppy. I wish I could make her see it from my point of view. _Maybe being in denial is her way of coping _I kept telling myself whenever I lost faith in my sister. Which also made me ask myself, _how am I coping? _In the past seventy four hours I've found out not only are my real parents dead but for the past 18 year's I've been living with aliens who are inhabiting their bodies. I should be an inconsolable mess, but I haven't allowed even one tear to fall. _Maybe something's wrong with me, not Wanderer. _The lack of movement jolted me out of my thoughts. "Why are we stopping?" This couldn't be it. All I could see were rocks, and other jeeps.  
"No, we have to walk from here to the cave." Jared said in a tone that suggested I was an idiot. They led us to an opening of a tunnel which I assumed to be the entrance of the cave, as I took a step inside Jared stopped me. When I turned to ask what the problem was I saw an extremely frightened Wanderer and Ian holding two blindfolds in his hands.  
"What are they for?" I asked bitterly.  
"Just in case, we can't let newbies know the way in." I scoffed. "We wouldn't tell anyone."  
"You wouldn't have choice" Ian muttered. For the first time today, Wanderer spoke "What do you mean?" She said so quietly it was almost a whisper. Jared answered for him.  
"If you go back there, which might happen if Wanderer gets her own way, they'll place a parasite in you to find out where you went and who you saw. Blindfolding you pair is a way of keeping us safe." I came around to the idea once I knew it'd be dangerous not too. Nobody will die because of me. Walking with only Jared to guide me was quite terrifying, I kept stumbling over rocks I couldn't see with only Jared's hand to guide me. A part of me worried about Wanderer but I knew Ian would keep her safe, he was glued to her side the moment we left the jeep.

When our blindfolds were finally taken off, the views took my breath away. A small town had been created just out of rock and I assumed we were walking into the town centre. A crowd of people gathered around as they saw Wanderer and me approaching with Ian and Jared.  
"You never guess what we found" Jared announced gleefully. An older man holding a shot gun turned around and faced us, his face dropped and his shot gun fell to the ground the moment his eye found me. An older woman with long, grey hair that was platted looked just as shocked, "Are they…" She stuttered. "Human, yes" Ian verified. The old, quite frightening man marched towards me and placed both his hands on my cheeks. He examined my features, tilting my head to each side to get a better view. I stared at Jared, mentally pleading for him to help me but all he did was stare at us.  
"Oh my god" The old man whispered. "It's Melanie."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. It's exam season where I live so I've was super busy with revision and my exams. But, they are all over now (thank god) so I will be able to update more. This chapter is quite short because I found it hard to get back into writing again (writer's block is a bitch). Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please leave your comments and any ideas or suggestions you have because i absolutely love to read them. Lots of love!**

**Chapter Seven**

Wanda's P.O.V

_How does he know who Melanie is_? Strangely, I clang to Ian in search of comfort. Instinctively he wrapped his arm around my small frame without even looking at me, pulling me closer to his muscular chest. Both Ian and Jared's eyes were glued on the strange old man who was utterly mesmerized by my sister.  
"I can't believe it, it's you!" The man exclaimed. Jared stepped forward so he was standing in front of Melanie. "What are you talking about, Jed? Do you know Melanie and Wanderer?" Jeb reached out and held Melanie's hand in his. "I didn't think I'd see you again. Once your parents were taken, we thought that was it for our family. Right, Maggie?" An older, grey haired lady stepped forward from the growing crowd and nods in agreement with Jeb. She seems to be wiping away tears. Jeb then tilted his head slightly so he could see past Ian and Jared. His eyes found me. "I take it you're Wanderer?" I nod shyly as he takes slow steps towards me.  
"It's nice to meet you Wanderer."  
"Thank you" I mumbled shyly. His eyes were locked on me, as if he was trying to figure me out. "I can't believe you're here." Jeb whispered huskily. "Well, I didn't have much choice. Jared kidnapped me." The forming crowd chuckled at my response, Jeb just shook his head. "No, I meant I can't believe you're alive. Once we found out about the invasion, we tried to convince your parents to have an abortion. What kind of world is this to bring a baby in to? But they were taken, before they had the chance." His confession sucked the breath away from my lungs. It wasn't just me either, shock spread over everybody's faces. _He wanted me dead._ My whole body was shaking uncontrollably. If it wasn't for Ian's arm holding me up, I would have collapsed onto the ground.  
"Jeb, let's do this privately." Jared mumbles, scanning the crowd. He nods. "Follow me." Jeb with Maggie by his side led me, Melanie and our self-appointed body guards past the crowd and through the man-made streets of the cave. I was bewildered by the velocity of the place. Everyone had a role, a place, a duty. Everyone looked like Melanie and I. _So, these are humans. _"Ian" I whispered, so quiet that only he could hear me. He moved his head closer to mine, his mouth just by my ear. "Yes, Wanderer?"  
"Why did they do it? The aliens, I mean. Why would they take over an entire world?" Ian sighed in response to my question. "I wish I knew."  
Jeb led us to a secluded part of the cave and to one of the smallest rooms I have ever seen. "We won't be bothered down here." Jared and Melanie took a seat on what could either be a bench or a very uncomfortable bed. Ian stayed by my side. I wasn't sure why Ian was being so protective of me but I appreciated it. With my relationship with Melanie on the rocks, I needed him.  
"Where did you find them?" Jeb directed his question at Jared who began to tell him our story. He portrayed himself to be the hero who saved two damsels in distress. And Melanie let him. _Where has my Melanie gone? _  
"They didn't rescue us. They kidnapped us." Everyone was just as shocked as I at the words that came out of my mouth, Melanie more than the others. _I guess we both aren't used to me voicing my opinion. _Jeb stood up so he towered over my petite frame.  
"They brought you home. Don't be so ungrateful." The old Wanderer would have backed down immediately but something inside of me took over. The human side.

"They took us away from our parents. You call them parasites, and then what are you? You were willing to kill an unborn baby, what kind of monster does that make you? My parents are kind and loving. They would never harm me our Melanie. I will find a way back to them, I promise you that."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Lots of love!**

**Chapter Eight **

**Melanie's P.O.V**

Anger radiated from Jeb. His fists were clenched with frustration while his face turned a bright shade of red. Jared stared at Wanderer in disgust. The animosity towards my sister made me feel uncomfortable. _Only I am allowed to hate my sister.  
_"Can I talk to Wanderer alone? Please." Jeb nodded his head and left the room, the others followed him as if he was their pack leader. They way Wanderer looked at me broke my heart. She looked at me with those big brown eyes and she was no longer eighteen and all grown up, I saw the small baby our parents – the aliens- brought home from the hospital. I saw my baby sister. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry. My only job is to protect you and I can't even do that properly." I sighed heavily, balancing my head on top of Wanderer's. A quite murmur escaped from her lips, "I miss them."  
_How? _I bit my tongue to avoid causing her anymore pain. "I know. But, they aren't our real parents. They are imposters. Our real parents died a long time ago." I could feel her tears falling onto my t-shirt. "You have to let them go, Wanderer. They're dangerous."

**Wanderer's P.O.V**

I managed to escape from Melanie's arms. "How could you say that?" Shaking my head in utter despair, I hold myself up with my arms. Melanie sighed, the same way she sighed when I was seven and I accidently broke her rollerblades. She was disappointed in me. The feeling was mutual. "I don't understand how you can still see them as our parents."  
"Because they are our parents!" My voice became sterner. "They raised us. They loved us. They taught us how to love and how to be kind. They made us happy. I'm sorry if I cannot just forget that." Unable to look at my sister and a desire to escape the conversation caused me to flee the small box room we were in. Jared, Jeb, Maggie and Ian were standing by the entrance. By the look on their faces I could tell they had overheard the conversation. Ian was the only one who didn't look at me like I was the devil.  
"Ian, would you mind showing me where I could get a glass of water?" He smiled lopsidedly and offered me his arm.  
"I'd be happy to."  
He guided me through the winding paths of the cave, pointing out important places as we went. Where they planted crops, where they washed, where they played games and held meetings. Secretly, I was impressed by the community that had been created in such a dark and depressing place. Ian smiled proudly while giving me the tour, he was proud of his home. _Home. I miss home. _  
"Do you think I'm a bad person?" I asked, afraid of the answer. Ian halted and stood in front of me, looking me directly in the eye. "No." He shook his head passionately, as if he was disgusted with my question. "Wanderer, I've never met anyone who has so much compassion as you do. You show nothing but love and loyalty to the aliens inside of your parents. At first, I thought that made you absolutely insane. But, now I see it's because you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met." The mixture of Ian's blue eyes starring into mine and the kind things he said about me compelled me to lean up and kiss him. Placing my hand on his cheek, I pressed my lips against his as he wrapped his arms around me so there was no space in between our bodies.  
"I should probably stop kissing you like this." I mumbled against his lips however I didn't pull away from his hold. I felt safe in his arms.  
"I'd very much appreciate it if you never stop kissing me like that." His lips formed a boyish grin as a soft giggle emitted from my lips.  
"Let's go and get you some water" He released me but only for a second. His long fingers intertwined with my small dainty ones as we made our way towards the kitchen. Everything was so basic.  
"It's not much but we survive." He retrieves a jug of clean water and a mug. "I'm sorry it's not as fancy as you're used to." The smirk returned to his lips. _I will never get enough of that smirk.  
_"Things are definitely different down here." I perched myself on a stool next to Ian. The water, although warm, was a welcomed relief. "That's an understatement. God, I miss civilisation." Ian chuckled to hide the seriousness of his statement. I contemplated reaching out to hold his hand, to comfort him. "What do you miss the most?" I asked as I took a risk and held Ian's hand in mine. His eyes averted down to our interlocking hands before looking up at me. He smiled warmly, "Besides my family, poptarts." We both laughed together.  
"I thought you guys took some from my house?"  
"Howe ate them all." He scowled playfully. "Are you missing your home?" I nodded timidly. Although I strangely felt comfortable with Ian, I didn't want him to know that all I long for is to see my parents again. _He would hate me. _  
"What are they like? Your parents?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Ian. _Does he really want to know?  
_"Well, my Mother is named Knits Fire and my Father is named Faces Sunward. They are both professors at the university." Ian chuckled quietly. "What is it?" I asked curiously.  
"With names like 'Knits Fire' and 'Faces Sunward' how did you not guess that they were aliens?" Ian continued to chuckle however I was completely oblivious to what was so funny. "My name's Wanderer, is that a strange name?"  
"For a human, yes." Ian stood up from his stool and placed both his hands on my cheeks. Softly, he tilted my head so I was looking up at him. "But, it's unique. As are you." Then he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. Sparks flew across my body as we touched. Something inside of, something I've never felt before craved for something more. For something more intense. But Ian was soft and gentle. His kisses were feather light and left me craving more.  
"However, my dear Wanderer, your name suggests you don't stay in one place very long and I cannot have that. I need you here with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Hey guys, I don't think this chapter is as good as the others as it's kind of rushed. I really wanted to update today. Hope you like it, lots of love!**

**Chapter Nine **

**Melanie's P.O.V**

Pacing back and forth, I try and guess the amount of time that had passed since Wanderer stormed out on me. Jared was the only one who stayed with me. He sat on the cold, hard rock floor watching me while I fret.  
"Do you think she was serious about running away?"  
"Don't worry we'll find a way to keep her here." Jared said calmly, as if it was going to be easy. "How? We can't lock her up!"  
He chuckled, "Well, this is meant to be a prison cell." I could see why. It was small and cramped; there were no comforts or sense of homeliness. _It's a cave, what do you expect?  
_"How long have you been here?" I sat down next to Jared, letting myself relax for the first time since he and Ian broke into my old home. "Ten years now, I think. My parents and I survived for a long time on our own but when my little brother Jamie was born, we had to find somewhere we could settle. We found out about Jeb and the cave when my dad and I were raiding a house. Ian and his brother Kyle beat us to it. They got all the good stuff." He chuckles as he reminisces.  
"So, do your parents live here too?" My question wiped the smile off his face, he shook his head somberly. "They went out on a raid a few years ago, they never came back." The pain in his voice was prominent. "I'm sorry" I mumbled, nothing I could say could make it better. Knowing I wasn't the only one who had lost their parents made me feel less alone. "It must be hard for you and Jamie."  
"It must be hard for you and Wanderer." He mimicked me.  
"Wanderer is taking it harder than me. She's mourning for the parents she knew her whole life. I'm mourning for the parents I never had the chance to know." I shrugged. Opening up to someone was a new and terrifying experience. _Why Jared?  
_"I get it. But you don't have to be the brave one all of the time, Melanie." He looked directly at me as he spoke, making me realise how close we were sitting. I could feel his breath on my cheek as he spoke.  
"I do. For my sister. Speaking of my sister, I should probably go and find her." Jared nodded and stood up, he held out his hand so he could pull me up. "I should find my brother too. He hates when I go out on raids." He placed his hand on the small of my back.  
"Let's go."

**Wanderer's P.O.V**

Ian's hands caressed my arms as we stood together, staring into each other's eyes. _God, they are so blue.  
_"I want to show you something." I nodded excitedly as Ian took my hand and led me out of the kitchen. As we walked through the cave other residents walked past us. They all stared at me curiously. _Maybe they think I'm and alien. _Ian took me to the place where they all sleep. It was fascinating how they had carved out hundreds of small rooms.  
"I want to show you something in my room" Ian led me up the steps to his room. There was something different about his room compared to the others. Yes, it was dark but it had a charm to it. There were books everywhere but none of the authors sounded familiar. Fitzgerald, Dickens, Shakespeare. Curiously, I scanned through the homemade bookshelves.  
"All of our books were destroyed during the invasion. They are the only copies that still exist." There was a sense of pride in his voice. Ian placed his duffel bag onto the bed and pulled out a leather sketch patch. "I've never shown anyone these before." He laughed shyly, we both sat crossed legged on his bed as he undone the bow holding his sketch pad together. He flicked through the pages, until he stopped on a sketch of a girl. At first, I didn't recognise that it was me. It was from the night we stayed at the hotel. The night we kissed on the balcony. "I couldn't sleep after we kissed. Do you like it?"  
"It's beautiful. It doesn't even look like me." I stared at the sketch, amazed that something involving me could look so perfect.  
"It's beautiful because you're beautiful." His compliment made me blush fiercely. He laughed softly as he rested his hand on my cheek. He turned my head to face him. Minutes went by without him kissing me; we just sat there studying each other's features. "I love the drawing." I whispered softy. "Good." He smiled as he inched his face closer to mine. Our noses touched before our lips did. Just before we could kiss, a voice came from the doorway. "There you are."  
It was Jeb. Utterly embarrassed, I backed away from Ian as I turned the shade of a tomato.  
"What's up, Jeb?" Ian seemed more irritated than embarrassed.  
"Something's happened; I need to speak with Melanie and Wanderer." Ian and I had the same reaction. In sync, we said "What?"  
"I think it's best if we talk in private-" Ian stopped Jeb in the middle of his sentence. "No. Anything involving Wanderer involves me too." Ian reached out and took hold of mine. _I'm safe, I have Ian. _Jeb sighed heavily.

"It's your parents. They found us."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Hey! I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual but I wanted to leave you guys on a cliffhanger! (I'm a sucker for a cliffhanger)  
****Hope you guys enjoy, lots of love!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Melanie's P.O.V**

Jamie was showing me some old history text books when Jared came rushing back into the tiny, underwhelming classroom. We had managed to find his brother but not Wanderer; Jared went back out to find her while Jamie filled me in on our species history. Both Jamie and I could tell something was seriously wrong by the look on Jared's face. The small boy jumped out of his seat, "What is wrong?" he asked. Jared reached out for my hand.  
"You need to come with me." Before I had a chance to question him, Jamie took Jared's hand and mine causing Jared to scowl. But, he gave in and dragged the both us back through the cave. The atmosphere grew tense; the residents stared at me with utter hatred in their eyes. _What am I, the plague?  
_Slowly figuring out where we were heading, I raised an eyebrow. "Why are we going back to the prison cell?" Jared was too involved in his own thoughts to hear me. Or he just didn't want to answer me. Jamie looked up at me and smiled his innocence on display. "I'm sure it will be fine, Mel." I smiled softly; his sweet and gentle nature reminded me of Wanderer. _I wonder if they've given her a nickname too.  
_As we reached the corner just by the caves home-made prison, Jared came to an abrupt stop. He turned to look at me as he placed both hands on the tops of my arms.  
"Whatever happens now, just know that I'm here. I can protect you." The tone in Jared's voice frightened me. "What's wrong?"  
"You should see for yourself." Jared stepped aside, pulling Jamie along with him. I heard them bickering as turned the corner.  
_Wanderer must have gotten herself in trouble. _As I entered the cell, I saw Wanderer, as expected. But I could never have expected to see her curled up into our mother's arms.

**Wanderer's P.O.V**

Jeb's words sent me into a trance. I'm unsure of how I was even able to speak or to run. "Where are they?" I demanded.  
"After Kyle brought them in, we took them to the cell. There's a lot of anger out there." Instinctively, I barged past Jeb and darted through the cave. I wasn't sure I was heading in the right direction until I arrived at the kitchen area. Then I was stuck. There were three different paths I could go down. _Which one will lead me to my parents?  
_The sound of feet slamming against the ground shook me out of my own thoughts. Ian came speeding round the corner, Jeb following further behind. Ian didn't even stop; he grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. Jeb called out for us but Ian showed no signs of stopping. Thankfully. By the time we reached the cell, Jeb wasn't following us. A tall, blond and quite intimidating man was guarding the entrance.  
"What are you doing here, Ian?" the man asked curiously.  
"I need to see my parents. Now." I said before Ian had the chance to answer. I tried to push past the guy with no luck. He was quicker and stronger.  
"Move out her way Kyle." They two boys stared at each other, as if they were having a stand-off. Growing impatient, I managed to slip past Kyle. He and Ian were too busy playing "Who has the biggest ego?" to notice I'd got past till it was too late. My mother greeted me with open arms which I happily folded into. My father wrapped his arms around the both of us before placing a kiss on my forehead.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mother asked over and over again with a sense of panic I've never seen before, not from my parents.  
"I'm okay, they haven't hurt me." Tears begin to fall from my eyes as I grasp onto my mother. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." I blurted out in between sobs. "You should have known we'd find you girls." I pulled away from the hug to look at my father. He was smiling more than humanly possible.  
"How did you even know where to find us?"

"That's what I want to know." The three of us turned to find Melanie standing in the archway. Ian was just behind her, and behind him was Jeb. With a shotgun.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****Hey lovelies! Thank you all so much for the positive feedback, I've loved reading the comments so keep them coming! I hope you enjoy, lots of love!**

**Chapter Eleven **

**Wanderer's P.O.V**

My legs turned into jelly when I saw Jeb gripping onto the shotgun. The colour drained from my face as I began to feel faint. Ian darted towards me, "Are you okay?" I shook my head, my face still wet with tears.  
"Please don't let him hurt them." I pleaded, holding onto Ian's hand so tightly I was stopping the blood circulation. Jeb, who could overhear what I said suddenly, dropped the gun. Shame spread across his face.  
"I'm sorry, Wanderer. I didn't mean to frighten you. This is just a precaution." He placed the gun on the floor to my relief.  
"You won't need it, we won't be any trouble. We just needed to see our daughters." My father wrapped his arm around me, the familiar sense of comfort made the tears flow even more.  
"I am not your daughter." Melanie said bitterly. She stood firmly, her arms crossed. She didn't let a hint of emotion escape.  
"I know you have a lot of questions, Melanie." As my mother took one step forward, Melanie took one back causing her to sigh.  
"We'll tell you anything you want to know."  
Jeb signalled Ian to come to him, "Let's leave them to it, boy." Ian looked at me for approval; I nodded, even though I secretly needed him to stay.  
"We aren't coming back." Melanie said firmly, avoiding eye contact with the three of us.  
"I know." Mother sighed heavily.  
"How did you find us here?" I asked, still holding onto her hand. "They told us about this place once we realised you'd run away."

"They?" Melanie and I said simultaneously. Our parents glanced at each other.  
"When a soul takes over a human body, sometimes their human inhabitant doesn't just disappear. That's what's happened to us." My father reached over and took hold of my mother's hand. Melanie finally took a step closer to us.  
"Are you saying that our parents are still alive?" Her voice was cracking slightly.  
"They've been here the entire, through your first words, your first steps. They even gave us advice on how to fix things after you two had your first fight." Both my mother and I chuckled softly at the memory. Melanie was so mad at me that day but mother fixed everything. _Which mother?_  
"So, our real parents have been with us all along?" Tears were rolling down Melanie's face as she asked eagerly. Mother nodded although she was clearly hurting.  
"They're our parents too." I mumbled, to their relief.  
"Thank you for being so understanding." As I was looking into my father's eyes, I finally began to understand why Melanie was so angry. They lied to us our whole lives. Abruptly, I pulled away from my parents.  
"I don't understand. I don't understand any of this. You both lied to us. I spent my whole life thinking we were a normal family. But none of this is normal! You're aliens, for god sake. You aren't even our biological parents." Melanie followed me as I escaped from the cell. Jeb was just around the corner, waiting for us. He was still holding his gun.  
"It's getting late, you two will have to find somewhere to bunk." Jared was walking towards us as Jeb was handing out sleeping bags. He took one too. "I'll take guard tonight." Jeb handed him the gun as he flung the sleeping bag over his shoulder.  
"I will too." I looked at Melanie in shock. _Why does she want to protect them? Or maybe she wants to hurt them…  
_Before she walked off, I took hold of her arm. "Melanie, don't let anyone hurt them." She sighed and nodded.  
"Where do you wanna go? I'll take you." Jeb smiled warmly at me. As Jeb lead me towards Ian's room, he made small talk. Considering how intimidating he was at first, he made me feel quite comfortable. "Wanderer is a bit of a mouthful, how about I call you Wanda?"  
"Wanda? I like it. It sounds more human." Jeb chuckles quietly as we reach the living area of the cave. "Ian's room is just up there."  
"Thank you, Jeb. And I'm sorry about all the trouble my family and I have caused. I can see why people dislike me."  
"Ian doesn't dislike you." Jeb winked playfully causing me to blush. "He's a good lad. He's more open-minded than the most of us."  
"He is definitely different."  
I make the trek up the steps to Ian's room, thinking about the last time we kissed. A smile grew on my face as I knocked on a wooden plank Ian used as a door.  
"Come in" He called, he was lying on his bed, he was so focused on his book he didn't even look up to see who it was.  
"I was wondering if I could ask a favour" Hearing my voice, Ian closed his book immediately and sat up. His smile radiated, making mine grow even brighter. "Anything."  
"I was wondering if I could sleep on your floor. Jeb said I had to find somewhere to crash and well, you're the only one who likes me." He laughed softly as he reached out to grab my hand; he pulled me closer to him. "How could anyone not like you, Wanderer?" He leaned up and pressed a kiss on my forehead.  
"Actually, I go by Wanda now." Laughing softly, I shorten the distance between Ian and I.  
"It's perfect." He pats his hand on the bed, signalling me to sit.  
"You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the floor." I tried to refuse but Ian wouldn't allow it. I watched Ian roll out the sleeping bag while I slipped into the sheets. The bed was hard and uncomfortable but I doubt it was any worse than the floor. Lying there, I studied Ian's feature. His light blonde hair that flops over his eyes when he bends down, his defined cheek bones, his light pink lips, his eyes bluer than any sky or ocean I've ever seen. He was my idea of perfection. When he caught me watching him, he smiled lopsidedly, his cheeks starting to heat up subtly.  
"Wanda, what are you doing?" He asked with a smirk spread across his face. "I was just thinking."  
He perched himself on the side of the bed. "What about?"  
I sat up so we were at eye level, "You. You're quite special to me. In the middle of all this craziness, you've made me feel safe." My cheeks were on fire.  
"I've learnt a lot because of the invasion. But, do you wanna know the most important thing?" Ian took my hand in his as I nodded.  
"If you have someone you care about, never let them go." I smiled widely as Ian leaned in and kissed me. His soft lips interlocked with mine as he mumbled;  
"I'm never letting you go."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:****Hey guys, sorry I waited a few days to upload this. I went to a party on Saturday night and had a little too much to drink, i was a zombie the whole of Sunday. Anyways, enough of my very non-recommendable behavior I hope you enjoy this chapter, for the first time I actually planned out what I wanted to do in this chapter but I ended up including none of it! But, there was few interesting ideas in there that will be coming up in the next few chapters! Please comment with any opinions, lots of love!**

**Chapter 12 **

**Wanderer's P.O.V**

_Running as fast I possible could, I pushed past the crowd of spectators. The group of cold-hearted humans had gathered just in time to see the execution of my parents. I could hear my heart beating a thousand times a minute as I reached the front row. There they were, my mother and father were each tied up and kneeling on the ground. Behind them were Jeb and Melanie, each holding a shot gun. There was no love for our parents in Melanie anymore that was clear when she pointed the gun at our mothers head. Just before they pulled the trigger, something changed. Our parents were morphing into something else. They no longer looked like all the other humans. The light emitting from them blinded the audience. Nobody could see the destruction but they heard the shot of the gun.  
_

_That's when I began to sob. Not because of the loss of my human parents. But for the loss of my alien parents.  
_

Gasping for air, I shrieked as I shot up with my eyes wide open. Never before had I had a nightmare. I'd dreamt before but nothing had ever looked so real. Still unable to catch my breath, my gasping woke Ian up who until then had been sleeping peacefully on the floor.  
"Wanderer?" He mumbled sleepily. Tears had begun to roll down my cheeks as I replayed my dream in my head. Spotting my distress, Ian pulled himself up onto the bed and wrapped an arm around me. "Hey, what's happened?" he asked as he brushed my fringe away from my eyes. "I had a bad dream." I flinched as my brain torturously relayed the scene of my parent's murder. Ian shifted my body so I was sitting on his lap. "Tell me about it." He looked up at me with those piercing blue eyes. He was obviously still exhausted. I shook my head. "Lay with me for a while?" Ian smiled his classic one-sided smile and lowered himself so we were lying together. My head rested just over his heart. Within minutes, I could hear him snoring quietly.

**Melanie's P.O.V**

Like clockwork, Jared woke up after my first two-hour shift.  
"Have you done this before?" Jared nodded as he yawned.  
"You should get some sleep." He shifted himself into an upright position before pulling the gun closer to him. "I'm not tired."  
"I'm not surprised; if I was you I wouldn't sleep until they'd got what they deserve." He turned to peer down the short alley that led to my parent's cell. "They're fast asleep. You could kill them right here, right now." I shook my head. "It isn't that simple." A somber sigh escaped from my lips.  
"Wanderer cares for them. I don't know why or how she could even love such a creature but she does. And, she's my sister; It will kill her if I kill them. Also-" I stopped myself before I could carry on. _Can I trust Jared?_ He stared at me intently, edging me to continue. "Also, they claim that my parents are still alive. They claim they're trapped inside of them." Jared, born suspicious, raised an eye brow."

"Do you believe them?" I shook my head. But then I stopped myself. I hadn't asked myself that question before, I hadn't really thought about it. My hatred for those creatures made me automatically assume anything they say is untrue. _Would they lie to Wanderer, after they saw her so upset? _  
"I don't know what to believe anymore."  
"I think they'd say anything to avoid being shot."  
"Probably."  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah."

Then Jared and I sat in silence. As the seconds, minutes and hours passed by we both sat staring off into the distance. Neither of us talking, just contemplating. _What else don't I know about my own world?  
_Before I could even realise, I was falling asleep on the cold hard rock floor. When I woke, I had Jared's blanket wrapped over me and the man himself watching over me.

**Wanderer's P.O.V**

Honestly, I was relieved to find myself still in Ian's arms when I woke. When I finally fell back to sleep, my brain was plagued with awful nightmares which caused me to wake in shock. Luckily, Ian was too exhausted the following three times I woke up to wake up him. His steady muscular arms draped over me made me feel secure and the steady beat of his heart relaxed me as I lay on his chest and waited for him to wake. _I wonder what he dreams about?  
_Considering Ian knows my entire life story, I knew nothing. As I shuffled around, Ian woke and pulled me closer to him again. He placed a tentative kiss on my forehead while we exchanged Good Mornings.  
"Are you going to see your parents today?" I shook my head as I lay my head back down on the pillow, my face facing Ian's. "I thought I'd hang out here, maybe I could find out more about you?"  
"Nice try, why aren't you going down to the cells?" Ian's questioning didn't feel like an interrogation, he was much softer. Kinder.  
"I can't face them. What am I meant to say?" 'I'm fine with you being aliens but I hate you because you lied to me'? That will just make everything a thousand times worse"  
"Is that really how you feel?" Ian stroked my cheek comfortingly as I nodded. "I think so. I'm not quite sure how I feel." Ian pulled away slightly, disappointment was spread across his face. Quickly, I corrected myself. "I'm not sure how I feel about my parents, everything else I'm crystal clear about." I rambled quickly.  
"And how do you feel about 'everything else'"? Ian shuffled his head closer to mine so the tip of our noses was touching. His questioned caused me to blush fiercely. "I'm not sure how to describe it, I've never had a boyfriend before." As soon as I said the word, I wanted the ground to swallow me up.  
"Boyfriend, aye?" Ian grinned cheekily as I turned a bright shade of red.

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
